ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryder
Ryder is the main character of the series Ryder 10. He is a member of Road Crew, a motorcycle gang that travels the country. He obtains the Omnitrix randomly while avoiding the police. He has since left the Road Crew to become a hero. He also appears as a major character in Omnimania. Appearance Ryder is about 15 or 16, wearing a black leather jacket common with bikers. He wears jeans, and usually sports a full face helmet, which protects his head in case of accidents, and hides his identity when he times out at inappropriate times. He has black hair and black eyes. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Starting with the second season, he has a helmet that has a tracking feature, which allows the Tenn-Speed to find and come to him. It also can switch between full face mode and standard helmet form. Abilities Not counting the Omnitrix, Ryder is an extremely skilled motorcycle rider, having been shown to avoid police and SWAT agents with ease. He is able to fight in alien form while riding with no difficulty. Motorcycles Iron 883: His motorcycle for the first season. It's a black sports bike, which he has used in various escapes. While it took the weight of some of his heavier aliens, there were some that couldn't ride it at all. Tenn-Speed: His new, hand made bike, starting in season 2. It is a low rider with raised seats, supporting his heavier aliens. It has several thruster features, allowing to hover down to the ground in a fall, or increase speed. It has an auto pilot mode, and Ryder uses a tracking beacon in his helmet to "summon" it when in danger. It is now powered by a Khoros Engine Block. Personality Ryder is very loyal to his crew, who he considers his family. He has no real sense of right and wrong, usually doing what Baron, the leader, desires. He sees those who gets in the way of the goals of his crew to be enemies, and characters that are actually good guys are labeled as enemies by him. He has a love for freedom and travel. He later gets a reality check by outside influence, making him reconsider his life. He goes on the path to be a hero, but continues his travels. After realizing that the Road Crew was evil, he completely abandons them. He reveals to be a major thrill seeker, enjoying speed races, big fights and skydiving. Trivia *His character was created to be opposite of John Smith, the main series created by Dioga beta. *Him being a biker is to resemble the canon Ben 10, which allows him to travel all around the country. *His full name is Jonathan Ray Smith, and is an alternate dimension form of John Smith. *Almost all of his current aliens were introduced either in OS or OV. Only two of them were introduced in the UA time, and one is a fanon alien. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Ryder is a member of the superhero group called Omni Crew, consisting of the alternate forms of John. He is one of the main characters of the team. He is the owner of the Tenn-Speed in this dimension. Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ryder 10 Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:Humans Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania